The present invention generally relates to kitchen and culinary devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a manually operated multi-function food processing, preparation and juicing unit, and a system for securely and removably attaching a food processor adapter to such a unit.
There exist many hand operated devices for juicing, cutting fruit into segments, and cutting vegetables into a desired size and shape. However, these devices often require a substantial amount of exertion and force to perform their intended function. The use of these devices can be quite taxing to the ordinary users of such devices. Another disadvantage of such devices is the need for a device for each operation. For example, there must be stored a juicer, a wedger or segmenter, and perhaps several cutting implements for vegetables.
There also exist various automated devices. Although these devices also include interchangeable components, allowing the user to perform more than one function with the device, they are rather large in size as well as expensive, and don""t always perform all the intended tasks adequately, or do not perform certain functions at all.
Another problem encountered with food processing, preparation and juicing units has been that the removable food processing adapters are not securely locked into position. This can cause one of the food processing adapters to rotate out of the mating position with the other adapter. Also, the adapters might move during the processing of the food, creating non-uniform preparation of the food, such as non-uniform vegetable slices or sticks. Another problem associated with the non-secure attachment of such adapters is that as the upper adapter is brought away from the lower adapter, it is not uncommon for the lower adapter to be removed from its position partially or even entirely. This requires the user to manually grasp the adapters and dislodge them from any remaining food that has been unprocessed and subsequently reposition the adapter.
Accordingly, there is a need for a multi-functional unit which is capable of food processing, preparation and juicing. Such a unit should be relatively easy to operate so as not to require undue exertion on behalf of the user. Such a unit should also be capable of being re-configurable so as to perform a variety of tasks. What is also needed is a system for securely and removably attaching food processor adapters to such units. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a system for securely and removably attaching a food processing adapter to a food processing and juicing unit. Such food processing units typically have a holder at a base thereof, and a pressure assembly capable of being brought towards and away from the holder, oftentimes manually using a handle associated with the pressure assembly.
The system includes an upper processing adapter removably attached to the pressure assembly. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the pressure assembly includes a semi-peripheral groove on the lower edge thereof into which an upper peripheral edge of the upper processing adapter is configured to be inserted. Typically, a manually actuated lock is associated with the pressure assembly and configured to releaseably hold the upper processing adapter in place. The lock includes a vertically slidable stop having a platform extending into the pressure assembly, and a spring interposed between the platform and the pressure assembly to bias the stop in a closed position.
A lower processing adapter having a surface configuration which cooperates with the upper processing adapter to form a predetermined food processing function is removably attached to the holder. A first slot is formed in an upper portion of the holder, and a second slot is formed in the upper portion of the holder spaced from the first slot so that the first and second slots are generally opposite one another. The first slot extends into the top portion of the holder at a generally horizontal orientation. The second slot extends into the top portion of the holder at a generally vertical orientation. The lower processing adapter has a first tab that extends generally horizontally from a lower edge thereof and configured to be inserted into the first slot. A second tab includes a leg extending generally vertical from the lower edge of the lower processing adapter, and a foot extending transverse to the leg at an end thereof so as to be inserted into the second slot.
A locking mechanism is associated with the second slot and configured to releaseably lock the second tab in place within the second slot. The locking mechanism in a particularly preferred embodiment is pivotally connected to the holder and includes a button having a prong extending downwardly therefrom and biased over the foot of the second tab when the lower processing adapter is attached to the holder. The prong prevents the second tab from being lifted from the holder until the button is actuated causing the prong to be removed from its bias position and permitting the second tab, and lower processing adapter, to be lifted from the holder. The lower processing adapter may include a handle for facilitating the insertion and removal thereof from the holder. A tab may also extend from the holder and be configured to be inserted into a notch formed in the lower processing adapter to further secure the lower processing adapter to the holder, and also to serve as a guide in the proper placement of the lower processing adapter.
The system of the present invention securely attaches the food processing adapters to the food processing and juicing unit, preventing the adapters from rotating or becoming dislodged from their proper placement during operation of the unit. The system is designed such that an untrained user of the food processing and juicing unit can safely and quickly remove and exchange food processing adapters as meets the need of the user.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.